1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports or stands for two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles. More particularly, it relates to an improved stand that is retained in its use position by the weight of the supported vehicle, without the need for any disparate fastening means.
2. The Prior Art
Stands to support bicycles in an upright position relative to the ground are as old as the bicycle itself, and in a general way, can be divided into broad categories: stands which have a wide footprint to support the bicycle in an upright position with one wheel generally off the ground; and single-legged stands upon which the bicycle leans, stability being maintained by both wheels and the foot of the stand, in a three-point manner.
One form of the single-legged stand is the kickstand, which is permanently fastened to the bicycle frame, and adapted to swing down into an earth-contacting position and held in place by a spring-loaded detent. The bicycle leans on the stand which supports it. Raising the bicycle to a vertical position permits the stand to be pivotally displaced to a horizontal storage position. This action is achieved by directly kicking the stand or peddling the bicycle, and the stand is retained in the stowed position by a further detent.
The recent popularity of the so-called mountain bicycles designed for use in off-road locations has created a need for a stand which can be removed and stored safety elsewhere on the bicycle, as the classic kickstand is regarded as hazardous in an off-road environment.
Of the above two classes of bicycle stands, certain types are designed so as to be removable and portable. They can be removed from the bicycle and stored in a remote location, but are cumbersome and awkward to carry.
Removable, portable bicycle stands are exemplified in many prior art patents, such as the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 747,449, issued to Longbottom, describes a bicycle support consisting of a straight member with projections on its upper end that fits between the chain, stays on a bicycle frame and extends to the ground when in use, positioned at an angle with respect to the plane of the bicycle frame. The projections on the member engage the chain stays to retain the member in place against the weight of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,390, to Cook, discloses a bicycle attachment comprising an elongated bar formed from wire or rod, which is positioned between the chain stays at an angle to the bicycle frame, retained in place by a curved upper end which encircles one chain stay, the lower end of the bar being in contact with the ground. The bar is retained in place by friction against the chain stay, the friction being created by the weight of the bicycle against the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,637, to Townsend, discloses a generally L-shaped cycle stand of the center stand variety which supports a bicycle with one wheel off the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,603, to Shipman, discloses a bicycle side stand comprising a removable rod extending laterally from the bicycle to the ground, being held in place by a bracket mounted on the bicycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,180, to Copple, discloses a bicycle stand comprising a single elongated support leg mounted on the bicycle frame in a first support position, with a cooperating finger and thumb which encircle both chain stays to hold the stand in place. The stand is removable and is adapted to be stored on the bicycle frame in a second storage position.
Notwithstanding these disclosures, all removable bicycle stands of the single-member variety do not provide adequate support in the direction of bicycle motion. Simply pushing on the bicycle in the direction of motion is usually sufficient to release the stand, toppling the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,346, to Fales, III, et al, discloses a portable bicycle stand which serves to prevent this toppling by providing supporting means in two directions--longitudinally along the bicycle's axis and laterally to it. This is accomplished by the provision of two generally U-shaped, yoke-like members on the stand displaced approximately 90 degrees with respect to one another, which encompass and captively engage the bicycle frame. While entirely functional, the two yoke-like members are not universally adapted to all bicycle frames, and therefore, the yoke dimensions, especially for the leg cut out which engages the chain stay tube (see column 3, lines 33-35), are of particular importance and concern.